This is a phase I preliminary clinical study on the immunotherapeutic feasibility of modifying tumor cells by attachment of chemically altered foreign proteins. The patient is treated with autochthonous, irradiated, modified tumor cells. During treatment, skin tests are performed, T and B cell levels are measured, and cytotoxicity studies, using the patients fresh lymphocytes and sera, are performed.